


Alice and the Cheshire Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mentions of other characters - Freeform, my attempt at horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice in Wonderland but a little bit more demented.<br/>**I've also posted this on fanfiction.net under the profile name "lwlwgrtr" and by the same title. <br/>**I own no Wonderland characters but have the wish to become a few...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ALICE  
"Oh poor little Alice, you didn't think it'd be as simple as just a queen did you?" The cats voice rang out in the distance. This didn't make any sense. Why help her so much just to lure her to her death? He was the only reason she had made it alive through Wonderland. Why help her at all if his own intentions were the same as the queens: to kill her.

He appeared behind her. "Hmm, I can see the wheels in your head turning my dear. Have you figured it out?" the cat said with a wicked smile. Before, Alice had thought the cat had a nice smile, but now the smile looked like a death sentence. He looked at her expectantly. Seconds ticked by and his smile clear

"How disappointing, I knew you were a dimwit but still. I had high hopes for you. You are the only one who has managed to defeat the queen though.

"What are you talking about? I defeated the queen like you asked me too. Now let me go, you stupid cat!"

"Let you leave? Ha! What a thought! What a thought indeed... Alas child you cannot leave yet. I haven't even showed you my collection." The lights flicked on and illuminated the room. Nothing could have prepared Alice for the magnificent horrors within the room. 'I mustn't black out now' she chanted to herself.

She didn't black out, she didn't scream, she threw up. All around her thousands of heads were stacked as high as gravity would let them. Each and every head had their eyes wide open with terror as if they knew their death was just a millisecond away. Each and every pair of eyes cried blood as if they thought they were never to see happiness again. And most disturbingly each and every head had a wide smile resembling none other than the Cheshire Cat.

"You're a monster!"

"Am I, Alice? I haven't killed any of these poor people. The queen has. And the queen before her, and all the other little girls who followed rabbits into holes. And most importantly you have." The head of the Queen of Hearts flouted into view. "Now tell me again whose the monster here?"

"I only killed her because you told me too!"

"Really? Then what about Tweedledum and Tweedledee" he paused "You really did want to kill them, didn't you Alice. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it"


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't blame Alice for thinking he was a monster but believe it or not it still hurt the Cheshire Cat. No matter how he looked at it there was no way for the girl to realize the truth. He was puppet to the seemingly wonderful White Queen. He used to be so carefree and not had no worries of a homicidal puppeteer. However in Wonderland everyone is a bit mad. There's no exception (unless, of course, there is. In which case they are lying and actually are mad) even if some are a bit more mad than others. Its true the Cat loved tricks and messing with people but that didn't mean he liked being surrounded by thousands of heads staining the air with the scent of death. Whoever did is the real monster and just plain weird. It all started when he met the White Queen.

It started out just like how he meets just about everyone: the opposite party EXTREMELY flustered. What could he say? It was amusing to see one get so stressed about such non-important things. It was even more funny to egg on their stress and confuse them more. If they got pissed at him, he could just disappear and watch them curse at him even though they didn't know he was still there. Or in other cases watch them grow more confused. Some started to believe they were hallucinating. But the White Queen did none of these things.

He appeared just as bemused as ever. "What's wrong? Loose something?"

The Queen turned to him with a smile like she expected him there. This NEVER happens to the cat. EVER.

"Finally your here! I've been trying all week! If I had to act this agitated I can only imagine how much worse you make it for others."

The Cheshire Cat was beyond confused. She wanted him there? Why not just invite him? It'd be extremely hard to find him to give the invitation but not impossible. This way just disappointed the Cat. He was looking forward to baffling the Queen.

"Yes, yes. That's quite a pity you didn't get me here sooner. But might I inquire why you want me here in the first place?"

"I need your help with a task"

Cheshire thought that over a second. He didn't really mind helping but... "How utterly, thoroughly and altogether boring."

"Hmm. Wait until you hear the task though." replied the Queen. Something about her drew in the cats curiosity. Maybe it was the mischief hiding behind her irises or the cocky smirk so similar to his own but it just sparked the beginning of so many lives end.


End file.
